A Day's Worth Thinking About Love
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: {KaiKyu one shot Written By Blackie and Goldie} Kai's thinking about things and someone catches him thinking. Will he admit it and also admit emotions as well?


Blackie: Hey! Wanted to take a shot with a Kyu/Kai fic, I don't own Kyu nor Kai nor beyblade!! Tootles!!   
  
Kyrie: ^_^ *waving a banner that says 'Read and Review'*  
  
~*~  
  
A windy day of July spursed the sunny skies with the breeze so calm and soothing. It was a perfect day to fly a kite, or just go out for a little stroll through the beaches. The day where the wind would blow through your hair, sending shivers up and down your body, letting your body go into pure relaxation and bliss.  
  
A day like this seemed to be a perfect day for Kai to take some time away from the others and spend some time to himself. He was in a stressed out mood and needed some time alone so he could clear his thoughts, maybe discover new things about himself.  
  
He sometimes felt like there was more to himself he didn't know. The Russian guessed that he was just himself because he was trying to avoid other people so he can learn about his past and his present before going out to the world and looking to his future. He really was confused about many things into life that got into his path. Like the time he ran into Voltaire and got entangled by Black Danzer's spell.   
  
Luckily for him though, Kyu was able to break the spell. Kyu seemed to waltz into the ruby eyed boy every so often. The Russian had this feeling about Kyu that always tended to bother him when he was trying to think. Even though he was alone, he could always feel the golden eyes peering through his soul.  
  
It also made Kai wonder if he was really getting too suspicious about the neko-jin or that he had some type of emotion. The slate-haired male shook his head mentally, he couldn't be thinking that. There's just no way.  
  
True, he has been contemplating with tender pity about the young boy about his tale of woe through the years. Kyu was just no ordinary kid, he was a survivor. Kai was rather impressed that he could last this long on his own without anyone by his side.  
  
Kai found Kyu as the innocent aura of himself sometimes. It sometimes wanted Kai to get up and be hanging out with the others like Kyu did, which Kyu did sometimes. Otherwise if he wasn't, he was up on the treetops writing.  
  
The Russian always wondered what Kyu was writing about, and often wondered if it was anything that had to do with him. The scarlet eyed boy mentally wanted to kick himself, there he goes again being too hopeful.  
  
Kai found a cliff that was near the ocean view, at the top was a boulder. Kai looked around and walked up the grassy cliff, before long, he made it too the top. His legs were slightly numb from the long three mile walk and the way up the cliff, so he decided to take a rest. He sat down in front of the rock and leaned back, resting his head on the boulder. He shrugged slightly, getting comfortable as he looked up at the blue sky, watching the puffy white clouds roll by and almost move-less seem.   
  
Again his mind wandered off thinking about the neko-jin once more. He whacked himself on the head and muttered, "I just can get him out of my head-"  
  
"Get who out of your head?"  
  
Kai looked up, almost blinding himself since the sun was still out, he used an arm to shield his eyes as he looked up again, his red eyes meeting butterscotch eyes. Kai sat up and turned around fully to see Kyu kneeling over the rock as though he was about to pounce, his tail swishing back and forth playfully.  
  
There was a tense silence for a moment and then Kyu repeated his question his eyes blinking curiously, "Get who out of your head Kai?"  
  
Kai bit his bottom lip, should he say the truth? Should he make an alaby? An excuse? Anything at all?   
  
"Oh um, nothing really." Kai rushed quickly, turning around as though ending the discussion.   
  
Kyu blinked and then asked, "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all." Kai replied hesitantly, wanting to kick himself because his brain wasn't functioning properly like it used to.  
  
Kai scooted over so he can give Kyu room to lay his head on the rock. Both looked up at the clouds in silence, Kai noticed how close his hand was to Kyu's paw, he had a sudden urge to inch his hands over, but he never gained enough courage to do so.   
  
Kyu cleared his throat and said, "I know you're lying Kai, now tell me who you were thinking about."  
  
"It's nothing important." Kai lied, using the opposite hand to scratch the back of his head. Kyu turned sideways and rested his head on his paw, "C'mon now Kai, you can tell me."  
  
"What's so important that you know about what I'm thinking about?" Kai asked, feeling a little uncomfortable that Kyu was looking at him that way. Kyu rolled his eyes, "Because its rather odd to hear someone talk to themselves, you would start thinking they were crazy."  
  
Kai bit his lip, Kyu burnt him there. The two-toned hair male then said, "Yeah, but you know the curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"I'm no cat, I'm a neko-jin." Kyu corrected. Kai glared, not liking to be corrected, but Kyu just laughed, "You're lying through your teeth, Kai. Don't think you're going to hide it because I'll figure it out sooner or later."  
  
"But I'm holding it in as long as I can thank you." Kai replied flatly. Kyu smirked and messed up Kai's hair, which Kai, putted his hand over, but landed over Kyu's paw.  
  
Both boys were frozen to the spot, they were both in contact by the hand/paw. I signified symbol of companionship because one is wrapped around the other. Yes Kai wrapped his hand around Kyu's paw, and now they were in a small sort of hand shake.  
  
Kyu looked at Kai, "So who was it Kai?"  
  
"It......"Kai started, but the words drowned in his throat before it escaped his lips. Kyu tilted his head trying to start and finnish Kai's sentence, "It....?"  
  
Kai gained more courage as he held onto Kyu's paw, "It was you..."  
  
Kyu gave a cheshire grin before asking, "So you're saying you can't get me out of your head?"  
  
"Considering that to be the obvious yes." Kai replied. Kyu then leaned back into the rock and muttered, "Thought so."  
  
Kai turned his head from the blue and to Kyu who had his eyes closed, "What is that supposed to mean?!" Kyu shrugged, still keeping his eyes closed. Now it was the neko-jins turn to keep something from the other male. The Russian asked again, "What are you saying, Kyu!?"  
  
"It's nothing important." Kyu said as though mimicking Kai's voice. Kai glared and then said, "Tell me now, Kyu."  
  
"What's so important that you know about what I'm thinking about?" Kyu stated like Kai did before. Kai glared, "Kyu."  
  
"What?" Kyu turned his head, blinking as though he was the most innocent person on the earth. Kai found it kind of cute. The Russian then asked, "Tell me, I'm going to find out sooner or later."  
  
"But I'm holding it in as long as I can thank you." Kyu replied flatly like Kai did before. That stepped on a nerve as Kai tackled Kyu to the ground, pinning the boy's wrists above his head.  
  
"Let's see how long that will be." Kai said in a taunting tone. Kyu looked up at Kai, "Well first off, why are you thinking about me?"  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
"Yes it is, it involves me so it is my concern."  
  
"But I don't want to tell the whole world."  
  
"You can just tell me then."  
  
"But I don't want to tell you."  
  
"Then let me ask you this, how did you start thinking about me?"  
  
"At the time when you helped me escape Black Danzer's spell."  
  
"Okay, so what? So why can't you get me out of your head?"  
  
"Because you're ticking me off?"  
  
"That's not an excuse."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"If it was then we wouldn't be arguing."  
  
"But then what's the deal about it?"  
  
"Because I want to know, why were you thinking about me?"  
  
"Because I love you damnit!!" Kai blurted out, then clasped his hand over his mouth.   
  
Kyu smirked, pushing Kai's hand aside and kissing the slate haired boy's lips, causing Kai to blush madly.   
  
Kyu pulled away and said, "Think you can repeat that in a sincere voice?"  
  
Kai breathed for a moment, trying to gain back his sense to think, then he said, "Because...Because I love you, Kyu."  
  
Kyu smiled and said, "I love you too, Kai, but you're too stubborn for your own good, and just so darn cute when you don't get your way."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and rolled off Kyu, going back to the rock and sitting down in front of it. He patted his stomach as a gesture for Kyu to come over and lay on his stomach. Kyu laid his head on Kai's chest as Kai ran his hand through the silver hair, Kyu's kitten ears occasionally flicking around slightly, tickling Kai's hand.  
  
"One thing, Kyu." Kai whispered.   
  
Kyu looked up at Kai, "Hm? What would that be?"  
  
"Never tell the others that I lost an argument."   
  
Kyu shook his head, "You're so pride fetish."  
  
"Get used to it my neko, get used to it." Kai said as they laid they July day away on the cliff til the sun went down. Even though the day was done. The two still loved each other ever since.  
  
~*Owari  
  
Kara:: Awww....that was lovely...great job, Blackie!!  
  
Kyu:: I liked it, I won an arguement with Kai  
  
Kai:: -_-;; do you have to tell the world?  
  
Kyu:: Yes, I do  
  
Kara:: Anyway, I take no credit in writing this, it was made by Blackie and Gold, but I do own Kyu-chan  
  
Kyu:: I told you before, stop calling me that!!!  
  
Kai:: ::takes Kyu's hand:: We're leaving now ::heads off::  
  
Kara:: ::waves to people:: Don't forget to r/r, thank you for reading!! ^^ 


End file.
